opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Magnus' Resolve
We see the island Magnus,the captain of the Espada Piurates, Yonko, and many other things fought with Katsuo, the earlier's vice captain's protige, as well as ex-crewmate, and for a short time Vice Captain. The plan zooms in, and we see the area where Magnus and Katsuo fought. Having won the hardcore fight, Katsuo left his former Captain there, wounded and bleeding, slowing rotting away. Magnus managed to switch off his Soul Burst...It reminds us of the fact that if Magnus dies while in his powerfull yet risky form of Soul Burst, his whole soul and being not only will die, but extinguish and vanish from this world completly, with only the aftermaths of his actions and the memories he created remaining...HE will go to neither heaven or hell, but he will simply cease to exist. HE, the man that won so many wars, that fred the world twice from men that managed to accumulate extreme power in their hands, was lying down there, defeated. We see Magnus' face. It shows no emotions now... His mind is runnng back to times of relaxation. When he was fourteen ,fifteen, sixteen... Life was so epic. He tried so hard to reach everything around him ,like he had to suprass everything. He, now an accomplished man in so many fields, lies down defeated by the same kid he watched as he grew. He sighs, and he remebers the first really big loss he suffered...Marcus' white wings, defying Gravity itself for some seconds, are an image ingraved in his heart, as much as the time he beat Marcus,and as much as the time they equally battled it out on Raftel, creating their own Star... He then remebers Marcus' vice captain, the late Richard, and a familiar tune comes to mind, as he remebers when he drank some sake with him, over a tone dial, listening to the song and talking, after the first war between the two crews.The next they trully interacted, was when they crossed fists, going head to head, in the four way battle of Newtopia, a now historically importantn event of world history, that started out as a simple way to kill time and fullfil their wish to fight and enjoy themselves. So his mind goes to the last man that fought the four way battle. The brother he once saved from Marijois, the man he stood back to back in so many cases, the sowrdsman that became the best of his kind...Sasagawa Kenshin, his own vice captain that he killed. Magnus:Marimo... Huh? A view in his mind pops up...His brain, picking up some very weak signals from somwhere far far away, transmutes only one image...It's that of a man's profile.The face that he sees is bandaged fully,,with only the eyes and mouth open. The place is dark,and he really can't see anythign else. Magnus: that you...? No...You do look alike then...With your father Shishio...too bad i never met him.... He tries to stand up, but is unable too. His body is pretty much screwed. Even for a man like him, to heal normal, it would take at least a year. Magnus: huh? Using his brain powers again, even thought it hurts him, he brings his dad's clock with telekenisis to his hand...As he touches it, the devil fruit consuming clock obeys his wishes, and simply wraps him in a veil of gold, and in a matter of minuites, Magnus has his body in perfect condition...Only one problem. The time was not simply reversed. It was substracted out of his lifespan...Counting from the 2 few years he has left to accomplish his quest before dying. He still feels pretty much beat up, so he stays down, gazing at the stars. Alone in the whole island, he cant' help but think of one simple thing. If Katsuo beat me...How could i face Marcus? How could i even clash swords with anyone stronger... How will i defeat him? DAMN! He shouts out, a very primative shout, with no meaning, just to get some pressure off his chest. Once again, his aneurisma makes him see things that aren't there. He is hallucinating, and what he sees is simply put, messages from his subconciousness. Owari appears, sitting with his legs crossed, next to Magnus. Owari: Yo, Jason. Magnus: Friendly now huh? Owari: How can i not be friendly with myself? I mean, it's you. We grew up together... Magnus and Owari laugh...Even though in the latest events they were enemies, it's only natural thath once it has been established once again who the dominant is, that they continue being ok with eachother...Magnus finds no harm talking to himself, anyway, especially, if he's a halucination. Owari: So...*he lies down too* What'cha gonna do now? Give up? Shiryu's image passes before Magnus' eyes. SHir's too. Milky's as well, along with the taste of milk and some of the best of his foods..Mugen and his crew flash for a bit... He also sees his dad, his mom, his childhood friends, and finally, everyone of his nakamas, incuding Marimo, smiling warmly...And Katsuo is inside that too. Owari starts disspercing, turning into his own pantheon flame, black and purple slowly...And as he goes away, he grins. Dont make me come out here again Magnus then smiles widely, and lifts his legs high in the air. With his telekenisis, the pulls his beloved swords, the Tamashi Kami Kitetsu and the Kuro Tsugiakari to his hands, and as he jumps, he grabs them, and before he lands, performing in a way a half-circle in the air, he grabs them tightly and shouts. I'M COMING FOR YOU...GOD!! . As he lands he, swings his swords once. He then seathes them, and takes out a den den mushi. Magnus God damn it i got soo much training i have to do! I should stop by there first! The den den mushi picks up, and we hear George, the bike-pet that ate the life life no mi, Magnus' partner, answer. Magnus: Yo, George. I lost. Come pick me up. We hear George shout from the other side, but Magnus hangs up. Magnus lifts his head, and looks at the sky. Four down...i still got ten to go...Though some are pretty much already in my possesion after all...'' He grins, and he swears on that exact spot a vow he would indeed never break again. To never loose again, to any man save Marimo and Marcus. And so, the "camera" zooms out again... '''And we see the whole island split in two. With that last swing, Magnus simply slashed. And he cut the whole island, so flat that it's like a titan cut it with a knife. Category:Blog posts